Stupid Shrewd Girl
by Murasaki09
Summary: If there is one thing Kagome believes in, it's stereotypes. Despite the fact that she herself completely defies one, she fails to realize that not everything is as it seems. It takes a 'jock', who is not like a jock, to make her realize her mistake. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (even if I wish it upon a shooting star)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (even if I wish it upon a shooting star). InuYasha does not belong to me, Rumiko Takahashi rightfully owns InuYasha. InuYasha is under license by VIZ in the US, and Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, SUNRISE in Japan.

**STUPID SHREWD GIRL**

**Oneshot**

_**Pardon for any errors!**_

**0000000**

It all started when my stupid computer crashed.

Who would have known that such a wonderful would have come from such a horrible old…whatever it is you wish to call it.

But hey, appearances are deceiving, aren't they?

**0000000**

I was sitting in my desk, finishing my report for World History on the effects of newly introduced weapons to Japan, when my screen suddenly went black.

I hit the old monitor a couple of times, but it was all to no avail when I realized that the bulging CPU was also off.

Crap. And here I was almost finished with my report. Good thing it is not due until next week, _and_ good thing I saved it in my flash drive when I was three-quarters done.

And hooray! I guess this means I _finally_ get a new computer.

But crap again, now I have to find another computer to finish my essay.

Oh, but I'll find a way to work this out. I always do.

I'm not Kagome Higurashi for nothing!

**0000000**

When I first told my mom our computer had crashed, she wouldn't believe me, so, naturally, she called over one of our distant neighbors and had it checked.

I could see the computer geek gasping at the ridiculously old-ness of our computer. Yeah, it had to be about ten years old by now.

After my mom was reassured that there was no hope for the old thing, she agreed to buying a new computer, whichever I asked for.

But there was catch.

I mean, there's always a catch.

I would have to wait until my mom got paid, and that was _two_ weeks from now. That meant I would have to go elsewhere in order to finish my report.

My mom worked things out, however, and she said she had called up my aunt who just lives a couple of _miles_ away and asked her if I could use her computer to finish my report.

My beautiful nice aunt had no problem lending me her computer, but she was a bit queasy about letting anyone touch it, since it held all of her important files for work. Instead she said I could use my cousin's, a computer I had heard great things about every time my cousin bragged about it.

My cousin and I had a weird relationship. One day we would talk about boys and share make up and other days we would be trying to kill or publicly humiliate each other.

But I think that besides all of that, we still love each other. Even when I have to be suffering with getting gum out of my hair or trying to wipe of the lipstick stains from my clothes.

Anyways, three days later I was sitting in her desk chair, going through her music library while managing to only gag mentally at the crap she listened to.

It was when I reached a playlist labeled _Inu_ that I finally rejoiced. The music in that playlist was great, dare I even say awesome.

I played the first song and minimized that window as I went to work on my essay while listening to the awesome guitar riffs of the first song.

I was one more proofreading away from finishing when Kikyo came inside the room. I know I had gone over the time we had agreed on, but I only wanted to make one trip and finish the essay right there and then.

But of course, I had not followed our agreement, so I wasn't surprised when Kikyo announced that our moms had agreed that I would be staying over.

Since I figured Kikyo had to not be mad with me, I suckered up to her and quickly finished proofreading my essay. I did what she told me, and didn't complain when she lent me some of her old pajamas.

It was when I was laying down in the floor in an inflatable mattress, listening to the same playlist, which Kikyo had not complained about (surprisingly), when Kikyo chose to speak to me.

"You would have gotten along with him."

I looked up to Kikyo, who I could barely see due to the difference in the elevation of the bed.

"Gotten along with who?"

"My ex. He was crazy about that music. He lent me this CD of this band that he liked, but I misplaced it. During one of the times he sneaked into my room he made that playlist with different CDs he had brought."

I overlooked the fact that Kikyo had just told me about some guy that had sneaked into her room, and instead thought of the music on that playlist.

Creepy. There was just about all of my favorite artists on that playlist.

**0000000**

The next day I drove with my aunt and cousin to school, clothed with a blouse and jeans that belonged to Kikyo.

We had no problems with each other at the time, so she lent me one of her nice blouses with decent jeans, even went as far as to give me some unused, brand new underwear that she said she didn't like.

As I got out off the luxurious car and rejoiced about the new rule at school that permitted us to wear our regular clothes once a week (I mean, there is no possible way I would have made it to school on time if I'd had to go pick up my uniform), I scanned the crowd for my 'group' of friends.

Being polite, I said goodbye to Kikyo and walked away with my finished research paper in hand, but I stopped when Kikyo pulled my hair.

"Look, you see that guy over there?"

I ignored the fact that Kikyo had pulled my hair and turned my eyes to the spot she was looking at.

"That's the ex I was talking about. His name is InuYasha. He's a nice guy, but I just didn't find him interesting enough."

I looked closely at the small crowd; spotting an acquaintance talking to the guy I presumed was InuYasha.

Hm. I believe I have seen him before, but there was no way that a stereotypical jock such as himself would even _know_ about the ancient, magnificent bands in the playlist from Kikyo's computer.

I know, stereotypes are just stereotypes, but it was impossible for him to like that music. As far as I know, the dude was the kendo champion for our school district, and would be competing in a national competition, I think. Other than that, he was just some guy who got more attention than he deserved just 'cause he was good at hitting people with a stick.

"Um…okay. Kikyo, could you let go of my hair now?"

Kikyo let go of my hair for a moment, only to grab my arm and start pulling me in the direction of the male I'd just been studying.

"What the? Let me go, I have to go talk to Sango about something."

Of course, I was lying, but Kikyo didn't know that. I just wanted to continue living in the sidelines as careful Kagome, not acquaintance with a kendo star or a cousin's ex!

When we reached InuYasha, I was more mad than annoyed. I noticed Miroku was animatedly telling this InuYasha fellow a story, so Kikyo and I stood back until he shortly finished.

Once the attention was on us, or more like Kikyo, she began to speak.

"Hey, InuYasha. How've you been?"

Ugh. That is so lame. Sometimes I really do wonder how and why Kikyo's had so many relationships. I mean, who starts a conversation like that? Might as well say, "I'm so uninteresting that I have to start this conversation with a basic, general, boring question."

"Keh. What do you want Kikyo?"

Hm. Harsh. I take it their relationship had a bad ending?

"God, do you have to be so rude? I was just going to introduce you to my-"

I broke off Kikyo's statement before she could finish it. I didn't want to be known as Kikyo's cousin. I'm Kagome, who happens to be related to Kikyo. Not Kikyo's cousin, whose name is Kagome.

"To Kagome, who is about to leave you two to chat. Good day to you both."

I left before I could be forced into a conversation with the jock. I mean, ew. I put up with Miroku 'cause he gives reliable answers for Literature, and because Sango had a thing for him, and okay, he's not such a bad fellow. But, come on, I don't want mister high and mighty kendo champion to put up with.

I heard rapid footsteps, and I turned around to see Miroku trying to catch up with me.

"Hey Kagome, did you finish your essay for World History? I only got the first paragraph done, but I couldn't get past that. I'll lend you my homework for Literature if you can give me some ideas on my topic."

"Sure, I'll help you get ideas for your essay but you have to answer something for me first."

Miroku nodded, willing to compromise for help in his essay.

"Does your friend over there really listen to Lost Gate?"

**0000000**

It was the end of the day, and although I was supposed to walk home as I always do with Sango, I had to accept a ride from Kikyo.

She pleaded for me to do so, and I was going to say no but I gave in when she said we'd stop for ice cream.

Stupid inner child of mine.

So here I am, seated in an ice cream parlor, listening to Kikyo telling me all these great things about her ex.

"He's a really good guy. Once, he-"

"Kikyo? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I really do think you guys would get along really well. Look, I know how you're thinking that he's probably some stupid jock who only cares about kendo and blah blah blah, but you are wrong. He's really a great guy."

"If he's really such a great guy, then why'd you guys break up?"

For a moment I could see Kikyo's face become a bit flushed, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Well, he broke up with me, and it kind of had something to do with the Chinese transfer student and that rumor…"

The Chinese transfer student? The super-hot and talented transfer student. In any other occasion I would have scolded Kikyo for cheating on someone, but, the transfer student? I didn't blame her.

"Wait, that's not the point here. The point is that I think you should talk to him. I can assure you that your stereotype of jocks will be broken once you talk to him."

I snorted, putting another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

I had already put all my stereotypes to test, and so far, only one had been disproved.

"I would talk to him, but he's your ex. Too cliché. I think I'll pass on checking if this dude is _ my destined one_."

I added a dramatic tone to my last phrase, laughing at my own stupid joke.

Seriously. White-haired, golden-eyed jocks were not my type.

But, wait, do I even have a type?

**0000000**

Two hours ago, the only thought racing through my head was that Kikyo had gone too far this time. Then it was that I was going to kill her.

Now I'm scheming a slow and painful death for her.

I had finally gotten my new computer yesterday. It is a nice desktop computer with no need for a bulging CPU but only a keyboard and mouse, as everything else was integrated into the screen.

How awesome is that?

Super awesome.

I got it late at night yesterday, so all I did was set it up in the space my old computer had previously occupied, then I shut if off and went to sleep, planning on putting all of my music into it.

Of course, when I woke up at midnight, I expected that the noise I heard was just created by my anxiousness to get to use the brand new computer, and I thought nothing of it.

So I had such a surprise in the morning when instead of finding my pile of CDs in my closet I found a note in a handwriting that I recognized as that of my beloved cousin.

That is how I started by calling her names. From things sailor would be proud of to silly names that even 3-year-olds would find lame.

Then I started thinking I was seriously going to kill her. I called her a million times, both to her house and her cell phone, but she never answered. I proceeded to asking everyone in my family if they knew where she was, but after even my mom called my aunt's cell, no one answered.

I looked back to the note Kikyo had left. I had not opened it when I found it, but now that I had no other way to find her, I opened it.

'_Beloved cousin of mine, I was going through the playlist Inu made for me and I realized that you have the CD that I borrowed from him and didn't give back, so I thought I'd let him borrow yours. I took the CD but also saw you had more CDs of artists that he likes, and since you always brag that not most people have them, I borrowed those too. InuYasha should have them right now, so if you want them back, I told him you'd go pick them up. I can't exactly go back to his house right now, since his brother and I aren't in good terms. Here is his address if you really want your CDs back: 74 Tetsusaiga Ave. Good luck!'_

Why that…! My CDs! I have to go to the jock's house in order to get them back.

If I didn't have such an emotional attachment to them, I would just leave them there.

But my CDs!

Crap, I guess that means I have to go out.

But first, I need a shower.

**0000000**

I was standing outside the house of the kendo star, but I wasn't too sure I wanted to go in. Maybe I could just wait until midnight and get them the same way that Kikyo got mine, but I wouldn't know where they are.

In fact, I never really decided on going in, thus my choice of clothes.

I completely clothed my self in black, dark black skinny jeans, black shoes, and a black, long sleeve turtleneck, despite the hot weather _and_ despite the fact that I detest this shirt. I put my damp hair up in a tight bun and avoided any jewelry, as this is to be a difficult mission.

I must successfully climb this stupid fence, then find InuYasha's room, then find my CDs.

Hard, right?

Not for me, 'cause I'm Kagome Higurashi!

**0000000**

Climbing the _stupid_ fence was not as easy as I had hoped. Luckily, the house of the jock was in a bit of a secluded area, so I did not have to worry about anyone catching me, since the number of houses on each block was ridiculous.

But the fence was a difficult bastard to get past. I had already tried four times, and so far I had just accomplished a tear in the leg of my pants, plus a bit blood that was dripping through the small cut I had also gotten because of it.

I entered my fifth try with a new determination, so as I dug my shoes into the small cracks of the brick fence, my fingers franticly grasped at higher cracks.

When I successfully swung my leg to the other side of the fence I nearly cried out in joy, but I held in my cry of success. I was about to climb the fence from the other side when I saw doors of the fence opening.

"Oh crap!"

From the surprise and the fear of getting caught, I let go of the fence, falling backwards into the soft grass.

I quickly got up and hid behind the bushes that adorned one side of the inside. Form my hiding spot I could hear the people getting off from the car perfectly.

"I never said it was your fault, I just think you should give them back."

"I'm telling you I never accepted to get them, I just found them outside the door in the morning with the note from her. I'm not going to Kikyo's house, and have no idea of where her cousin lives."

"I always told you that girl was no good. And this girl is her cousin, who's to say they are not the same? Just call Kikyo and ask for her cousin's address and drop off the CDs."

I followed the two figures as they went inside the house. One was InuYasha and the other, I guess, was his brother.

I stayed hidden behind the bushes as I waited until there was an indication as to which room was InuYasha's.

…

After five minutes of waiting, which seemed like hours, a light was turned on in one of the upstairs room.

I could still se the jock's brother through the window that showed what I presumed was the living room, so I was sure that the room upstairs was InuYasha's.

I studied the side of the house in which the window was located. Unlike most movies where there is always a contraption that facilitates the task of sneaking into a house, in my case, there was none. As far as I could tell, I could risk climbing with my bare hands and feet, but that could lead to me falling and breaking something.

That isn't such a nice proposition.

Dammit. I guess that means I must use the door like normal people, and not sneak into the house but do it the proper way.

Boring.

**0000000**

The look in the face of InuYasha's brother when I knocked on the door was priceless. At first I thought it was because I knocked instead of ringing the bell, but then I remembered that it was because in order to get to that point you needed to be let in.

Of course, I came in by climbing over the fence, so there was no way to justify my sudden entrance.

Before I could be told anything by the almost identical copy of the jock, I answered most of his questions by talking first.

"My name is Kagome and I'm here to retrieve my kidnapped CDs. I had planned on sneaking in but I gave up after I saw that you guys don't leave ladders lying around."

The individual stepped away from the door and motioned for me to go in. I stepped in taking my shoes off immediately, not bothering to look around the house since I knew that as soon as I had my CDs in my hand I would leave.

"Why don't you sit, Miss…?"

"Kagome."

"Yes, Miss Kagome. I'm Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother. I must apologize for my brother, although his only fault is ever going out with that girl."

For a moment Sesshomaru stood in silence as if pondering what to do. He took a step forward, then backtracked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know what, never mind sitting down. I'll take you to the boy's room. Follow me."

As I followed Sesshomaru to the staircase in the house, I caught glimpse of the decorations of the house. They weren't the best out there, but they were quite nice.

When we passed by a lengthy mirror, I stared at my reflection in it and noticed how I had a bunch of twigs and leaves in my hair.

I reached out for the rubber band that held my hair in a bun and took it out of my hair; letting my hair loose and removing all unwanted pieces of nature from it.

By the time I had finished, Sesshomaru had stopped at a door. He reached out and knocked twice. Instead of hearing a permission to go inside, all I could hear was muffled music.

That bastard was probably listening to my CDs!

Taping my sock-clad foot impatiently, I crossed my arms as I waited for the door to open. When it finally did, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling at the guy, trying to keep in mind that this was actually all Kikyo's doing.

Ugh, but I will get her back. And I will make sure she suffers as I did.

While it seemed that Sesshomaru was taking forever to explain who I was, once he finished he quickly walked away, leaving me in the hallway outside InuYasha's room.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come get your CDs?"

Startled by his voice, I went into the room, this time paying close attention to the decorations of it.

Had the room not have the feeling of masculinity in it, it could have easily been passed as mine.

Plus my new and awesome computer, of course.

The walls were covered with posters, only leaving a bit of the red colored wall to peak out. His room was currently in disarray with dirty clothes lying on the floor, magazines (thankfully no porn) equally scattered. Only the bed was made but in it rested a red Les Paul, it's color a lot more brilliant than that of the walls.

If it weren't for his bamboo sword resting on one of the corners, I would have thought I had the wrong room. Weird.

"Nice guitar," I said as I continued looking around the room.

I followed InuYasha as he motioned for me to sit in the bed as he gathered all of my CDs together.

"So," he said as he piled them up in his desk, "You like Lost Gate?"

I was caught off-guard by his question, but when I realized he was waiting for an answer, I talked.

"Of course I do. They are just about _the_ best band in Japan."

"Really? I beg to differ, I think they are the best band in the world."

For a moment I was about to lash out at him for implying that Lost Gate was not the best band in Japan, but when he finished his sentence, I was utterly surprised.

I guess he really _does_ like Lost Gate.

Before I knew what was going on, I was debating with him on which song was Lost Gate's best. Trying to get more comfortable, I brought my legs up, but in the process my hand brushed against the lesion I had received while trying to sneak in.

Ouch. The new contact with skin made it reopen, with blood making another trek down my leg.

"Did you cut yourself? How in the world did you cut yourself?"

I noticed InuYasha was curiously staring at my injured leg, and then I remembered that he didn't know I had sneaked in.

Hehe.

"Well, my initial plan when coming here was to sneak in and run off with my CDs, but after I figured that there was no way I could climb up to your window, I gave up. Of course, I had already gotten this when I climbed the fence."

I expected to InuYasha to act flabbergast and to kick me out, but instead he started chuckling slightly.

"You sure are a weird girl, aren't you? I always thought you were the kind of girl that listened to classical music and read a new book every weekend, wearing long flowing skirts and shirts that covered everything there is to see. With perfect grades and a loving, nice family."

What? Do I really give that impression? As far as I know, I'm the complete opposite. And most of my good grades are because I know how to talk myself into them, plus all the answers I get from Miroku for Literature, and Sango for Math.

"Uh, well, I don't listen to classical music, unless it's a creepy track featured in a horror movie. And I don't read unless I have to for school, plus most of my skirts aren't long and flowing. In fact, I don't think I have any. As for my shirts, I guess you are right. But this turtleneck is horrendous, going a bit too far. Do you have any scissors by any chance?"

InuYasha didn't question me as he opened one of the drawers of his desk, getting out some scissors.

Without telling him anything, I silently cut of the neck of my turtleneck. Now it was a shirt with a threadbare neck.

Pfft. Whatever.

InuYasha broke out into a full laugh, surprising me once again.

"I guess you really are nothing like I imagined."

I smiled, looking at him.

"Yeah. And you are nothing like _I_ imagined."

**0000000**

My initial plan when going to the house of InuYasha was to quickly retrieve my CDs and flee. Once I entered the house itself, it was not until three hours later that I left.

Somehow, I ended up starting a conversation with the infamous InuYasha Takahashi. He's not such a bad fellow, I have now realized, but he is a bit rude at times.

Oh, but his choice in music is spectacular. In fact, I returned home without a few of my CDs, but with extra ones I borrowed from him.

Hm. I guess the stereotypical image I held of him was wrong.

But that doesn't mean that I won't kill Kikyo as soon as I see her.

I'm just going to thank her for leaving such a cool guy right on my front step.

**A/N: I had the idea for this story in a dream. It's really weird. I dreamt that I was walking to school (which I never do, because if not I get there super sweaty and sticky, and that is just gross) and that on my way there, I was formulating this story. When I woke up, I started the story, giving it more depth, yet still putting in the details I dreamt about. **


End file.
